You are a GAY
by MyLody
Summary: Naruto yang seorang Bi, tak menyangka jika pertemuan dengan sang Uchiha bungsu atas dasar balas dendam karna mendapat informasi dari sepupunya, membuat ia harus terjebak dalam lingkaran posesif sang Uchiha. Akankah Naruto berhasil menyelesaikan rencananya dan keluar dari lingkaran Uchiha bungsu ? Selamat menikmati
1. chapter 1

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story by My_Lody**

 **FF genre SasuNaru pertama yang Lody buat.**

 **Mohon maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan, karna yeah.. masih banyak latihan.**

 **Warning!!!**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai bb, yaoi, boyboy, gay, or sekerabatnya.**

 **Mohon untuk jangan membacanya.**

 **Tapi, kalo masih ngeyel, jangan salahkan saya ya.**

 **Selamat membaca**

Rumah mewah yang biasanya telihat terang dengan gemerlap lampu, kini tampak berbeda dari biasanya, rumah mewah itu terlihat sangat gelap.

Dan ternyata, sumber alasan dari kegelapan rumah itu adalah...

Suasana tegang yang terus menyelemuti dinginya angin malam yang memasuki tumah itu.

Membuat siapapun akan memilih untuk meninggalkan rumah yang memiliki suasana menyesakkan itu.

Disalah satu ruangan, ruangan yang biasa digunakan sebagai tempat kumpul keluraga.

Seorang lelaki paruh baya menatap anak sulungnya dengan pandangan marah, dan.. jijik.

Lelaki paruh baya itu menghela nafas mencoba menurunkan ketegangan yang dimiliknya, "Bisa kau ulangi lagi, permintaan mu Uchiha Itachi !" perintah pemimpin keluarga Uchiha, Fugaku.

Itachi tak mengangkat wajahnya, bukan karna merasa takut, ataupun menyesal telah mengutarakan keinginannya.

Tapi, karna ia tak tega melihat wajah ibunya yang pasti sedang menatapnya dengan penuh air mata.

Ia merasa b*jingan yang dengan hinanya, membuat ibu yang telah melahirkannya, harus menangis seperti itu.

"Aku tak akan mengulanginya, otou-san. Karna tanpa persetujuan otou-san pun, aku akan tetap menikah dengan Namikaze Kurama."

Brakk

Suara meja yang terbelah menjadi dua, membuat Mikoto hanya bisa menahan tangisnya.

Ia yang seorang Ibu, akan terus mendukung pilihan anak, entah itu pilihan anak sulungnya atau anak bungsunya.

Tapi, dia juga bingung atas pilihannya, yang ternyata membuat suaminya menjadi semakin murka.

"Anata.." bujuk Mikoto

Fugaku menatap ke arah Mikoto, "Kau dilarang bicara, Mikoto" perintah Fugaku.

Itachi melirik ke arah ibunya, kemudian kepalanya mengangguk seolah mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

Kemudian, fokus bapak dua anak itu kembali pada anak sulungnya, "Baiklah, mulai detik ini, nama UCHIHA yang ada pada dirimu, terhapus. Dan seluruh keluarga Uchiha, dilarang memberimu bantuan apapun." ucapnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan dingin itu.

Setelah kepergian Fugaku, hanya tersisa Mikoto yang menatap anak sulungnya dengan cucuran air mata, "Itachi..." panggilnya.

Itachi mendekati ibunya, tangan putihnya mengusap bekas air mata itu, "Aku tidak bisa meminta maaf karna telah memilih dia, okaa-san."

Mikoto mengangguk mengerti, karna ini juga pertama kalinya seorang Itachi memiliki keinginan.

"Tapi, aku akan meminta maaf karna telah membuat Okaa-san menerima bentakan dari Otou-san." lanjutnya.

Mikoto mengangguk (lagi), dia sudah tak mampu mengatakan apapun lagi atas hasil perbincangan itu.

"Ayo Ku-chan." ajak Itachi.

Kurama menatap calon suaminya, kemudian dia menatap kembali rumah mewah yang sangat gelap itu.

"Tachi, tapi ayah dan ibumu.."

Itachi menggenggam tangan hangat calon istrinya, dia sudah tidak ada keberanian untuk melihat rumah yang sejak ia bayi ia tinggali.

Terlalu banyak kenangan yang sangat ia rindukan, dan itu akan membuat ia sulit untuk terus memegang pilihannya.

Pilihan yang membuat seluruh keluarganya malu mengakui jika Itachi, mantan calon penerus keluarga Uchiha adalah seorang GAY.

Itu benar.

Uchi... Ahh bukan, tapi just Itachi memilih untuk menikah dengan Namikaze Kurama, seorang arsitek yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Namikaze Minato.

Hukum dan aturan di keluarga Uchiha, masih menganut pemikiran kuno. Mereka tidak akan pernah menerima hubungan sesama jenis.

Dan itulah alasan Itachi terusir dari keluarganya.

Berbeda dengan keluarga Namikaze, mereka yang dulu nya tinggal di Belanda, jelas tidak mempermasalahkan hubungan itu.

"Ayo Ku-chan." ajaknya tanpa menoleh ke arah belakang.

Kurama hanya mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Itachi yang terus berjalan meninggalkan kawasan mewah itu.

Seorang remaja lelaki surai raven menatap sedih ke arah luar jendela.

"Jangan pernah kecewakan ayah, Uchiha Sasuke." ucap Fugaku yang melihat ke arah anak bungsunya.

Sasuke menatap ke arah ayahnya, ia yang berusia 17 tahun, hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa membantah.

Dalam hati, ia terus merutuki keluarga Namikaze yang telah merubut kakaknya, dari dirinya, dari keluarga.

Ia tak akan pernah mau berurusan dengan orang semacam GAY.

Seorang lelaki berusia 28 tahun berjalan dengan wibawa seorang pemimpin.

Dialah Uchiha Sasuke, penerus tunggal kerajaan bisnis Uchiha yang memiliki multi-bidang sektor pekerjaan.

Baik itu dibidang Perhotelan, Pendidikan, Apatement, Tempat perbelajaan, ataupun Pembangunan.

Setelah kehilangan kakaknya, ia berubah menjadi seorang pemimpin yang dingin. Ia tak segan-segan memainkan sahamnya, hanya untuk menguasai bisnis.

Langkahnya menuju pada salah satu hotelnya, "Kalian berjaga disini." perintahnya.

"Baik Uchiha-sama." ucap pemimpin bodyguard.

Kemudian, Sasuke berjalan memasuk kamar hotel yang telah ia pesan. Onyc nya bisa melihat seorang wanita bersurai pink.

Inilah yang tidak akan ia lewatkan, malam ini ia akan menghancurkan hati seorang wanita yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan kakak iparnya.

Kemudian, tanpa melepas pakaiannya, dia langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang yang sudah basah itu.

Pesona Uchiha memang tak akan bisa ditolak siapapun. Dan Sasuke sudah tau itu.

Di kamar sebelah, seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang memaju-mundurkan miliknya di dalam milik kekasihnya.

"Ahhh... na..naruto-kuuhhh..."

Namikaze Naruto, pemuda yang memiliki wajah bagai malaikat. Tak seorangpun mahasiswi yang akan menolak pesonanya.

Termasuk, Hyuuga Hinata, wanita yang tengah ia gagahi.

Naruto sendiri cukup terkejut dengan sifat nakal Hinata saat mereka di atas ranjang.

Padahal, ia kira Hinata adalah gadis pemalu yang memegang teguh adat keluarga bangsawan.

Namun, nyatanya yang sebenarnya adalah Hinata tak lebih seorang wanita yang butuh hantaman dari milik Naruto.

"I...cum...Na.."

Ddrrrrrdddrrr dddddrrrrrddddd

Suara ponsel itu membuat Naruto langsung mencabut miliknya, dan membiarkan Hinata tak bisa mencapai klimaks nya.

Tanpa memakai apapun, Naruto berjalan mendekati ponselnya.

"Ada apa Karin ?" tanya Naruto tanpa basa-basi.

Uzumaki Karin, sepupu kesayangan Naruto. Walau Naruto tak pernah menyukai sifat hyper dari Karin. Tapi, ia tetap menyanyangi Karin.

"Hiks... kak Naru.." panggilnya

Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi menjadi serius, dan itu membuat Hinata langsung mendekati Naruto.

"Jangan katakan ini masalah kartu kreditmu yang ditahan oleh Kurama." jawab Naruto mencoba mencairkan suasana namun gagal.

Suara tangis Karin semakin kencang, "Kak Naru... kekasihku tidur dengan Sakura, lagi."

Naruto memerintahkan kekasihnya tanpa suara untuk mengambil pakaian baru di atas meja.

"Kekasihmu yang mana lagi ? Bukan kah, kau baru putus dari Sui ?" tanya Naruto.

Karin diam, dia bingung kenapa sepupunya bisa tau jika ia telah putus dengan Suigetsu. Padahal seingatnya, ia tak pernah menceritakan apapun pada sepupunya itu.

"Kau tau dari..."

"Jadi kekasihmu yang mana lagi, Karin ?" potong Naruto.

Tentu saja Naruto tau, karna ia yang telah membuat Suigetsu memutuskan Karin. Karna Naruto hanya tidak mau jika sepupunya menjalin hubungan orang yang tak memiliki pekerjaan.

Mau diberi makan apa, jika Karin menikah dengan pria pengangguran seperti Suigetsu ?

Mau makan cinta ? Basi !

Sekarang yang dibutuhkan adalah uang, bukan hanya sekedar cinta. Jadi jangan salahkan Naruto yang akan menyeleksi pilihan Karin.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Apa !!!!

Apa Naruto tak salah dengar ? Bukan kah, itu nama adik dari kakak iparnya ?

Orang yang telah membuat Ku-chan nya menangis akibat Itachi yang tak bisa mendapat pekerjaan di Uchiha group.

"Bisa kau ceritakan masalahmu !"

Kemudian, Karin mulai menceritakan hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sendiri membantu kekasihnya memakaikan pakaiannya, ia tidak bisa marah atas tindakan Karin yang membuat ia tak berhasil mendapatkan klimaksnya.

Ia justru khawatir dengan kondisi Karin.

Suasana pesta berjalan sangat meriah,sapphire itu mulai mencari mangsanya yang belum juga muncul ke atas permukaan.

Saat ini, ia sedang berdiri santai di sudut ruangan, tangannya memegang gelas berisi wine yang hampir habis.

Sejak ia mendapat laporan dari sepupunya, ia pun mulai mengincar sang Uchiha.

Dan, rencana pembalasan sakit hati sepupunya, akan dia mulai dari pesta mewah itu. Memang sulit untuk ia mendapatkan tiket masuk ke dalam acara pertunangan itu.

Tapi, bukan Naruto namanya jika tak bisa masuk ke dalam acara mewah itu.

'Cih! jika saja aku tak memiliki tugas, aku lebih memilih menyeleksi calon mainan ini.' batinnya kesal

Awal kedatangan Naruto, ia selalu ditatap lapar oleh tamu wanita, dari yang masih terlihat lugu, nakal, dan binal.

Beruntung lah, sebelum ke acara pertunangan itu, ia telah melepaskan hasratnya pada kekasihnya.

Jadi, ia tak perlu menyeret salah satu wanita yang kini menatapnya lapar, hanya untuk mengurangi libidonya.

Merasa bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya, ia pun mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Brukkk

"So..rry" ucap Naruto.

Onyx itu menatap dingin pada lelaki yang telah berani menumpahkan wine pada kemeja putihnya.

"Dobe"

Naruto menatap kesal pada mangsanya, ia memang bersalah karna telah menumpahkan wine itu pada Sasuke.

Tapi, ia kan juga tidak sengaja.

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf, lagi pula aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya

Alasan dari Naruto tak membuat Sasuke menurunkan amarahnya, hal itu justru membuat Sasuke memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

Naruto yang tak terima dengan tindakan Sasuke, dia langsung menerjang tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu dan melumat kasar bibir dingin itu.

Sasuke melebarkan mata yang menampilkan onyx gelap itu, ia terkejut...sangat terkejut hingga ia hanya memegang pantat kenyal dari si lelaki pirang, agar lelaki pirang tak menghentikan tindakannya.

"Kak Naru dimana Hinata ?" tanya Karin kesal.

Hinata memberikan gelas yang berisi wine itu, "Mungkin ke toilet." ucapnya santai

Karin menerima gelas itu, "Ck... Kenapa kau terlihat santai, Hinata ? Apa kau tak takut, jika kak Naru tidur dengan Sasuke ?"

Hinata hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh, "Bagiku tak masalah Naruto-kun tidur dengan lelaki, toh, aku adalah kekasihnya. Jadi aku percaya jika ia hanya main-main dengan orang luar."

"Kau memang wanita yang membingungkan, Hinata. Aku jadi bingung harus sedih, atau biasa saja melihat hubunganmu dengan kak Naru." ucap Karin.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan calon sepupunya.

"Tak ku sangka, kau berani datang kemari, Uzumaki Karin."

Hinata dan Karin menengok ke arah sumber suara. Mereka bisa melihat seorang wanita bersurai pink sedang menatap angkuh pada mereka.

"Oh, apa kau Hyuuga Hinata ? Wow, kemana perginya Naruto-kun ? Apa ia sedang mencari wanita lain ?"

Karin menatap nyalang pada Sakura, mantan sahabatnya yang telah merebut Sasuke dari pelukannya.

"Bagiku tak masalah jika Naruto-kun mencari mainan diluaran sana. Asal dia masih tetap bersama ku" jawab Hinata santai.

Sakura menatap bingung pada ucapan Hinata.

"Lagi pula, bukankah kau mantan salah satu mainan Naruto-kun, Haruno-san ?" lanjut Hinata

Yap, Haruno Sakura adalah salah satu mainan Namikaze Naruto yang hanya bertahan dalam one-night.

Dan Hinata juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura bisa menjadi calon tunangan Uchiha Sasuke.

Padahal, Naruto yang masih kuliah saja, tidak menyukai wanita gulali itu karna bertingkah seperti jalang tak bermoral.

Hinata akui, ia pun bersikap seperti jalang. Tapi, ia tak pernah menggunakan kalimat pedas sebelum ada yang memulai.

Jadi, ia memiliki moral kan ?

"Kau.."

Sakura ingin sekali membalas ucapan Hinata. Namun, ia tahan, karna memang benar ucapan Hinata, jika dirinya pernah menjadi mainan Naruto.

Kemudian, dengan menahan emosi, Sakura meninggalkan kedua wanita yang membuat ia marah.

Karin menatap bingung dengan hasil perdebatan itu, ia sendiri cukup terkejut jika ternyata Sakura, pernah menjadi mainan sepupunya.

Padahal jika diteliti lagi, wajah sepupunya itu sangat kawaii.

Tapi, kenapa banyak wanita yang bisa jatuh pada pesona sepupunya ?

 **Tbc**

 **Makasih sudah mampir di ff yaoi yang Lody tulis.**


	2. Chap 2 YAG

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Story by My_Lody**

 **FF genre SasuNaru pertama yang Lody buat.**

 **Mohon maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan, karna yeah.. masih banyak latihan.**

 **Warning!!!**

 **Bagi yang tidak menyukai bb, yaoi, boyboy, gay, or sekerabatnya.**

 **Mohon untuk jangan membacanya.**

 **Tapi, kalo masih ngeyel, jangan salahkan saya ya. dan tolong banget, biarkan aku berinspirasi tanpa ditanyakan hal LGBT. makasih**

 **Happy Reading**

Disalah satu kamar hotel yang sama, tempat Uchiha Sasuke akan bertunangan dengan Haruno Sakura, terlihat dua pemuda yang saling berciuman.

Ciuman lembut itu mulai berubah menjadi ciuman menuntut. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke, tak ada yang mau mengalah.

Yah... Naruto akui, dia memang seorang bi. Tapi, tak pernah sekalipun dia biarkan tubuhnya menjadi uke. Karna baginya, tak ada lelaki tangguh yang mampu mengalahkan libido miliknya.

Dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa lelaki Uchiha di depannya ini justru memiliki libido yang sama dengannya ?

Sasuke sendiri, merasa heran dengan sikap tubuhnya yang tak merasa jijik atas ciuman, bahkan sentuhan itu. Tubuhnya seolah telah menemukan pasangan atas gairah yang selalu ia tahan.

Padahal, Sasuke sangat jijik dengan kata GAY. Tapi, kenapa ? Kenapa Sasuke yang selalu mengkoar-koar dirinya Straight, justru...

Tidak!

Sasuke tidak harus memikirkan hal itu sekarang. Karna baik ia GAY atau Straight, itu tak penting. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, ia harus membuat lelaki manis di depannya itu tunduk atas kuasa Uchiha.

Kemudian, tangan putih Sasuke mulai mengusap junior milik lelaki pirang-nya.

Ahhhh

Tindakan Sasuke membuat si lelaki pirang mendesah, dan itu tak Sasuke sia-siakan. Sasuke dengan cepat memulai pertikaian antar lidah miliknya dengan milik Naruto.

Mereka terus berciuman, hingga tanpa sadar posisi mereka telah berada diatas ranjang empuk hotel mewah itu.

Bibir Sasuke mulai turun menuju leher jenjang milik Naruto, ia gigit pelan untuk memberi tanda kepemilikan.

Sret

Sasuke dengan gampangnya, merobek kemeja yang di gunakan oleh Naruto. Onyxnya bisa melihat nipple yang menegang.

Lidah itu mulai menjilat pelan nipple milik Naruto.

"Ahhh..." desahan kembali keluar dari bibir sang calon uke.

Kemudian, salah satu tangan Sasuke mencubit nipple satunya, sesekali tangan itu menarik nipple itu hingga memerah.

Sapphire Naruto menatap sayu atas tapi tindakan Sasuke. Demi celana dalam kakak iparnya, yang bergambar rubah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Naruto mengakui, jika Uchiha memang pantas menjadi Seme. Perlakuan Sasuke padanya, tidak bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan lembut, tapi juga tidak kasar.

Baru saja, Naruto akan memejamkan matanya. Suara resleting turun milik celananya membuatnya membuka matanya.

Seolah, suara itu menamparnya ke dunia normalnya, ia mulai membaca situasinya saat ini, jika saat ini, dirinya telah disiapkan menjadi Uke.

What !!!

Apa itu artinya, Naruto harus kehilangan statusnya yang menjadi Seme mulai sekarang ?

"Apa yang kau lihat, dobe ?"

Pertanyaan arogan itu membuat Naruto langsung bangun dari posisi terbaringnya, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya menjadi Uke.

Kemudian, dia menarik Sasuke hingga posisi mereka menjadi 69.

Yeah, pertarungan untuk memperebutkan status Seme masih berlajut. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto, terus melahap dengan lihai sesuatu yang mulai menggembung itu.

Jika kalian penasaran dengan ukuran milik mereka, siapa yang lebih besar ? Silahkan berimajinasi sendiri.

Permainan mulut Naruto, membuat Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Dia begitu terbuai dengan lidah nakal sang Namikaze.

Merasa tak ada yang memegang junior miliknya lagi, Naruto mulai mengubah posisinya, agar ia dengan mudah menjadikan sang Uchiha menjadi Uke-nya.

"Shit !!! Mulut sialanmu memang sangat cocok dengan kegiatan itu, dobe."

Naruto tak menghiraukan ucapan sang teme. Dia hanya harus membuat cairan semen itu keluar, dan berakhir membuat Sasuke menjadi Uke.

Enghhh...

Desahan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin cepat memaju-mundurkan mulutkan. Ia tau, jika Sasuke sedang berusaha untuk tidak keluar lebih dulu.

Sleb

"Ahhhh..." desah Naruto.

Sial, Naruto kecolongan pada bagian itu. Entah bagaimana menceritakan kejadian cepat itu, hingga Naruto bisa kembali dibawah kuasa sang Uchiha.

Kemudian dia menatap ke arah onyx yang menatap meremeh padanya. Sapphirnya menatap tidak percaya dengan situasi yang mulai ia cerna.

Karna ternyata, ekspresi nikmat dari Sasuke hanya pelarian, agar jari Sasuke bisa leluasa menerobos hole milik Naruto.

Fuck!

Fuck!

Fuck!

Gerutuan keras itu hanya bisa Naruto tahan pada pemikirannya. Ia hanya tidak mau, jika kegiatan sigsak kedua jari Sasuke mampu membuat ia mendesah...

Nikmat ? Mungkin iya.

Sasuke yang melihat wajah tersiksa dari calon uke-nya, ingin tertawa keras. Kemudian, merasa kurang dengan jumlah jarinya.

Ia pun memasukkan satu jarinya,

Ahhhh

Kini ada tiga jari yang menari di dalam hole hangat milik sang pirang yang terus menjepit nikmat itu.

"Bas...tard!!!!" teriak Naruto keras

"Mulut manismu memang hebat, dobe. Tadi, dia membuat milikku terasa disedot."

Yah, dia memang hampir menikmati mulut sialan milik Naruto. Tapi, dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya di jadikan Uke. Walau namanya pun mengandung kata Uke.

"Dan sekarang, dia mengatakan kata yang merupakan nama tengahku." lanjut Sasuke.

Ha..hah ????

Apa Sasuke teme baru saja memuji mulut manis Naruto ? Atau justru sedang mengejeknya ?

"Ka..kau... Enggghhh"

"Desahkan namaku, dobe." perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng tanda ia tak akan mendesahkan nama Sasuke. Lagi pula, untuk apa Naruto mendesahkan nama Sasuke ? Naruto bukan uke.

'Hmmm...keras kepala.' batin Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali menjilati nipple Naruto, sesekali ia gigit.

Kepala Naruto bergerak gelisah, dia tak mengerti dengan tubuhnya yang terus saja menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

Gerakan jari Sasuke semakin dalam, Naruto bisa merasakan sesuatu yang nikmat saat jari itu menyentuh bagian yang... entahlah Naruto tak mengerti namanya.

"Enghhh... Mmmmhhh..." desah Naruto menahan suaranya agar tidak keluar.

Desahan tertahan itu membuat Sasuke berangsur mengubah posisinya.

Inilah waktu yang tepat, untuk menjadikan Uke-nya tunduk.

"Kenapa dikeluarkan, TEME !!!!" teriak Naruto memprotes tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada calon Uke-nya, "Bersabarlah dobe, setelah ini, aku akan memberimu lebih." ucapnya.

Naruto menatap bingung dengan maksud ucapan Sasuke, "Apa mak.."

Aaaarrrgggg

Mata tajam itu menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia terima, "Ka..u breng..sek.. Sas... UKE." ucap Naruto.

Setelah dengan susah payah, akhirnya milik Sasuke berhasil memperawani hole orisinil milik Naruto.

Ia tak menyangka jika hole milik Naruto lebih terasa nikmat, dibanding milik gadis perawan yang pernah ia masuki.

"Kau begitu sempit, dobe. Milikku terasa dijepit dengan ketat." puji Sasuke.

"Cepat bergerak, teme!!! Pertanggung-jawabkan tindakanmu yang telah memaksaku untuk.. Ahhh..." belum selesai dengan ucapannya, Naruto kini menerima serangan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri terus memaju-mundurkan miliknya, nikmat yang ia rasakan melupakan dirinya.

Bahwa ia telah menjadi GAY.

Jenis orang yang sangat dibenci Sasuke, tapi nyatanya pesona sang Namikaze mampu merubah Sasuke.

Sedangkan sang Uke baru, ia merelakan nikmat yang baru saja ia dapat.

Walau ia benci menjadi UKE, tapi terimakasih pada sasUKE yang bisa membuat ia merasakan hantaman penuh kenikmatan.

Keesokkan harinya, di apartement mewah milik anak bungsu Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Kak Naruuuuuu"

Teriakan itu membuat si pemilik apartement itu melempar bantalnya ke arah sumber suara.

Bukk

Bantal itu tak berhasil mengenai si pelaku, "Kak, bagaimana semalam ?" tanyanya yang kini sudah duduk di kursi dekat ranjang.

"Diamlah, Karin!!!!" perintahnya.

Gadis bernama Karin, hanya bisa menampilkan wajah kesalnya karna diacuhkan oleh sepupunya.

"Ayolah kak, ceritakan padaku. Aku juga penasaran, apakah si Uchiha brengsek itu telah..."

"Dia GAY." ucap si pirang cepat.

Demi Kami-sama ????

Apa telinga Karin telah bermasalah ? Hingga, ia mendengar kata yang sangat tidak mungkin untuk seorang bungsu Uchiha ?

Merasa suasana menjadi hening, pemuda pirang itu akhirnya bangun dari hibernasinya.

Sapphirenya melihat sang sepupu yang tampak terkejut.

Ingin rasanya Naruto menertawakan ekspresi sepupunya, yang sangat jauh dari kata normal.

Tapi, ia sadar, ia harus cepat membersihkan tubuhnya, karna yeahh...

Dia adalah seorang mahasiswa semester akhir yang mengambil jurusan Civil Engineering di Universitas milik ayahnya.

Kembali pada Karin.

Pikirannya masih tidak menyangka pada ucapan sepupunya.

Okay, Karin akui jika ia memang meminta bantuan dari sepupunya untuk membuktikan orientasi sang bungsu Uchiha.

Karna, sang bungsu Uchiha telah mengkhianati Karin, dengan tidur bersama mantan sahabatnya.

Dia yang saat itu merasa tersakiti, akhirnya mengadu pada sepupunya. Ia kira, sepupunya yang selalu mengacuhkan dirinya, tidak akan membalaskan rasa sakit hati Karin.

Tapi, nyatanya, tadi malam merupakan bukti jika sang bungsu Uchiha yang selalu berganti pasangan adalah seorang GAY.

Are you fucking kidd ?

Entah rasa syukur, karna sang Uchiha bisa dia permalukan.

Atau rasa kasihan pada sepupunya, yang telah tidak per..

Dengan cepat Karin bangkit dari duduknya, "Kak Naruuuu !!! Hole mu baik-baik saja kan ? atau your junior yang semalam terjepit ?" teriaknya.

Brakkk

"Shut up!!!!!" teriak Naruto dari kamar mandi.

Pagi itupun di Apartemen Naruto, diisi dengan keributan yang membahas tentang Hole.

Berbeda dengan di Hotel milik Uzumaki's.

Aura gelap menyelimuti ruang cctv, seluruh pekerja menatap takut pada pengusaha nomor satu di jepang.

"Bagaimana bisa, tidak ada satupun rekaman cctv tadi malam ?" tanya sang Uchiha.

Para pekerja pun juga bingung, kenapa mereka bisa kehilangan rekaman cctv yang menampilkan Tuan Sasuke.

"Maafkan saya Tuan." ucap pemimpin petugas cctv

Kemudian, Sasukepun keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi akar masalahnya itu.

Rahangnya semakin mengeras menahan amarah itu. Namun, tiba-tiba seringai kejam mulai mengukir di wajah tampannya.

Ada pancaran emosi sekaligus senang dengan keadaan yang dialaminya, 'Jadi, kau ingin bermain kucing-kucingan, rubah binalku.' batinnya.

"Cari tau orang bernama Naru" perintahnya.

"Tapi Tuan.."

"Tak ada bantahan."

Sasuke tau, perintahnya kali ini sangat menyusahkan. Karna mencari orang bernama Naru, tanpa marga itu sama saja dengan mencari jarum di dalam tumpukan jerami.

Tapi, ia adalah seorang Uchiha. Ia tidak akan membiarkan mainan barunya mempermainkannya. Karna hanya Sasuke lah yang boleh mempermainkan siapapun.

Hatchhuuuu

"Kau kenapa Naruto-kun ?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai indigo.

Naruto menutup buku bacaan, kemudian dia menatap ke arah kekasihnya, "Aku tak apa Hinata." ucapnya

Hinata kemudian mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi tiduran, dengan paha Naruto sebagai sandaran.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Karin-san ?" tanya Hinata.

Tangan tan Naruto mengusap lembut surai milik kekasihnya, "Sudah selesai Hinata, and now I am Straight."

Yeah, Hinata tau jika kekasihnya adalah seorang Bi. Dia yang memang sangat mencintai kekasihnya, tak mempermasalahkan orientasi kekasihnya.

Toh, lagi pula, Naruto-nya hanya main-main saja dengan tugas dari Karin.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia merasa lidahnya sedikit aneh ketika mengatakan 'Straight'.

Mungkin karna kejadian itu baru beberapa waktu dia alami. Terlebih lagi, untuk pertama kalinya selama ia bermain, dia berakhir menjadi UKE.

Ulangi sekali lagi.

UKE!

Padahal, ia kira, ia akan tetap menjadi SEME seperti biasanya. Karna tak pernah sekalipun dalam permainannya, ia dikalahkan.

Namun, nyatanya, pada malam penuh kenikmatan itu, sang Uchiha mampu merubah kedudukannya.

Dan itu membuat Naruto tidak mau bermain lagi dengan Sasuke.

Tapi kenapa ada rasa tak rela, mengatakan tak mau bermain lagi dengan Sasuke (?)

Ck! Ia harus komitmen dengan prinsip hidupnya, bahwa ia adalah Bi, dan seorang Seme untuk Sas...

Wait !

Seme untuk lelaki maupun wanita.

Ayolah, orang dobe mana yang akan terus membiarkan hole nya sendiri tersakiti dengan tusukan penuh kenikmatan hingga ke titik terdalam tanpa henti itu.

Bahkan Naruto masih ingat dengan setiap detail kegiatan panas itu.

Sang Seme tak membiarkan Naruto beristirahat, walaupun dalam sedetikpun.

Entah berapa banyak cairan semen yang masuk ke perutnya lewat hole miliknya.

Bekum lagi, gaya yang dimainkan mereka pada malam itu, tak membiarkan Naruto berhenti meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan keras.

Ah Shiitttt !!!!

Kenapa Naruto menjadi memikirkan kejadian sial itu ?

"Naruto-kun ????" panggil sang kekasih.

Naruto tersenyum lembut melihat kekasihnya, "Ada apa ?" tanyanya.

"Malam ini, bisakah kau menginap di apartemen milikku ?"

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung mengubah posisi mereka. Kini Naruto telah berdiri membelakangi Hinata, "Kau tau, aku tidak akan pernah tidur selain di kamarku sendiri, Hinata." ucapnya.

"Tap.."

"Aku akan datang seperti biasanya, dan siapkan tubuhmu, jangan kecewakan aku." perintah Naruto.

Itulah Naruto, dia memang bukan play-boy. Tapi, dia juga bukan type setia. Dia akan tetap bersama kekasihnya, selama kekasihnya mampu memuaskannya.

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Naruto langsung pergi tanpa ada tawaran untuk mengantarkan kekasihnya pulang.

Hinata hanya bisa berharap agar kekasihnya bisa mencintanya, 'Sampai kapan, kau akan mau mencintaku, Naruto-kun ?'

Namikaze Kurama, kakak Naruto, ia baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Kemudian iapun berdiri di depan kantor milik ayahnya. Menunggu kedatangan sang adik yang belum juga tiba.

Sebuah mobil berhenti di depan Kurama, kemudian sang pemilik mobil turun.

"Hari sial apa hingga aku bertemu seorang GAY sepertimu, kakak ipar ?"

Kurama menatap adik iparnya, ada tanda tanya besar pada kepalanya. Karna, setau Kurama, adik iparnya itu bukan type orang yang mau berurusan dengan kantor Namikaze.

Tapi, kenapa adik iparnya berada disini ?

"Untuk apa kau kemari, Sasuke ?"

Sasuke melempar amplop coklat yang dibawanya, "Kau bisa membacanya sendiri." ucapnya santai.

Dengan cepat Kurama membuka amplop coklat itu, matanya melebar sempurna.

"Kau ???!!!!"

Sasuke menatap meremeh pada kakak iparnya, ada seringai jahat melihat keterkejutan kakak iparnya saat membaca dokumen dalam amplop itu.

"Mulai saat ini, 52% saham Namikaze adalah milikku, kakak ipar" ucapnya.

Kurama yang mendengar perkataan adiknya, entah kenapa kakinya sangat lemas hingga...

"Kau tak apa, Kurama ?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kurama menyadari posisinya yang telah berada di dalam gendongan adiknya.

Memang tubuh Kurama jika dibandingkan dengan sang adik, jauh lebih pendek.

Hingga tak sedikit yang mengatakan jika Kurama dan Naruto adalah pasangan gay.

"Ku-chan~~~" panggil Naruto lembut.

Kurama menatap ke arah adiknya, "Naruto-kun, saham Namikaze..."

Cup

Kurama menunduk malu atas perlakuan manis dari adiknya, dia semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang adiknya.

"Kau tak harus memikirkan hal itu, Ku-chan." ucap Naruto

Kemudian Naruto pun melangkah meninggalkan kantor Namikaze, tanpa menyadari jika tindakannya sejak awal telah diawasi onyx gelap yang menatap marah pada tindakannya.

'Rubah Nakal!' batinnya

 **Tbc**


	3. Chap 3 YAG

**Naruto milik om Masashi Kishimoto.** **Story by My_Lody** **FF genre SasuNaru pertama yang Lody buat.** **Mohon maafkan kalo banyak kekurangan, karna yeah.. masih banyak latihan.** **Warning!!!** **Bagi yang tidak menyukai bb, yaoi, boyboy, gay, or sekerabatnya.** **Mohon untuk jangan membacanya.** **Tapi, kalo masih ngeyel, jangan salahkan saya ya. dan tolong banget, biarkan aku berinspirasi tanpa ditanyakan hal LGBT. makasih**

 **Happy Reading**

Naruto menatap marah pada lelaki yang pernah memasuki holenya. Bahkan pernah membuat ia mencapai klimaks terdahsyat, yang tak pernah ia alami sebelumnya.

Setelah insiden di depan kantor ayahnya, Naruto terpaksa harus melakukan makan malam dengan si Teme.

Dan mengundurkan acara rutin dengan kekasihnya, padahal ia sudah ingin melepaskan hormonnya, sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya pada makhluk ayam di depannya itu.

Bahkan, makanan yang di pesan sang Uchiha tak ada satupun yang disentuhnya, ia sudah terlalu kenyang dengan semua kelicikan Uchiha.

Bukan bermaksud menjelekkan nama Uchiha, karna Naruto pun tau seberapa baik kakak iparnya itu, tapi...

Bagaimana Naruto tak mengatakan Uchiha licik ?

Baiklah, karna Naruto yang memiliki tubuh tak seatletis ayam unggas di depannya, adalah orang yang baik hati.

Jadi, ia akan menjelaskan sedetail mungkin. Agar siapapun bisa menghindari jeratan kelicikan ayam unggas itu.

Uchiha bastard Sasuke, orang yang memiliki kelicikan tingkat akut, telah menggunakan kelicikan yang dimilikinya untuk mendapatkan saham yang memang seharusnya menjadi milik Naruto.

Ya, saham sebesar 51% itu adalah hak milik Naruto, sedangkan Ku-chan, kakak imutnya itu hanya diberi 49%.

Tapi, entah bagaimana ceritanya, hingga ayah Naruto, Namikaze volos Minato, bisa tertipu dan mau menjual saham pada ayam unggas.

Walau hasil penjualan saham itu, bisa membuat sepuluh perusahaan besar di bidang Pembangunan, tapi ayolah...

Naruto yang pernah menjadi korban kelicikan sang Uchiha, tak akan mau menerima, jika saham miliknya berpindah tangan.

Apalagi, hal itu akan membuat ia terus bertemu dengan ayam unggas super licik.

"Bukankah, tak baik membiarkan makanan terbuang sia-sia, dobe-chan."

Sapphirenya tajam itu mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba menangkap kata yang kurang pas dari bibir sexy di depannya.

Apa baru saja, makhluk unggas itu mengatakan ...

Dobe-... CHAN ?????

Menyadari hal itu, emosi si uke pirang kembali meningkat.

What the Fuck !

Berani sekali, si teme mengganti nama Naruto dengan dobe, dan yang lebih parahnya, bibir sexy yang pernah mengalahkan ciuman dari Naruto, mengatakan chan.

Chan!

Chan!

Chan!

Seolah Panggilan Chan terus terngiang di pikiran cantik milik sang Uke manis.

"Dobe-chan ?"

Sapphire Naruto menatap nyalang pada Sasuke, namun yang bisa ditangkap oleh penglihatan onyx Sasuke, adalah ekspresi imut dari uke-nya.

"Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu, sasUKE." perintah Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya acuh, tak mau ambil pusing dengan perintah sang Uke, "Setidaknya, minumlah sedikit untuk menghargai koki yang telah menyiapkan ini semua."

Ucapan lembut dari Sasuke membuat Naruto sedikit menurunkan emosinya.

Semarah apapun ia pada sasUKE, tak seharusnya ia membuat makanan di depannya di buang sia-sia.

Itu namanya ia tak menghargai jerih payah orang yang membuatnya.

Tapi, saat ini, ia benar-benar tak merasakan lapar.

Kemudian, tangannya mulai meraih wine yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Setelah itu, dalam sekali teguk, wine itu mengalir dengan lincah di tenggorokannya.

Namun, tanpa disadari, seringai dari sang Uchiha mulai tercetak jelas.

*

Hinata telah selesai melakukan persiapan untuk menyambut kekasihnya, mata indahnya sesekali melirik ke arah jam dinding.

22.21

Ada rasa heran, karna tak biasanya kekasihnya datang terlambat.

Namun, ia tetap percaya pada kekasihnya, karna mungkin saja ada persoalan kuliah yang membuat kekasihnya datang terlambat.

Kemudian, ia pun berjalan ke arah sofa, 'Mungkin istirahat sebentar tak apa' batinnya.

Setelah itu, tak lama, hembusan nafas tenang mulai terdengar, tanpa bahwa Hinata telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

Berbeda dengan wanita lainnya, si cantik Haruno Sakura kini tengah membanting seluruh peralatan di apartemennya.

Ia yang sudah sejak tadi menunggu Sasuke-kun nya, sudah tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi.

Ia terlalu emosi dengan semua tingkah aneh Sasuke.

Malam itu, dia harus mendapatkan sorotan cemooh dari para tamu, atas pembatalan pertunangan dirinya dengan Sasuke-kun.

Lalu, malam ini, Sasuke-kun nya tak bisa ia hubungi, padahal ia ingin mendapat penjelasan atas tindakan tak sopan dari Sasuke-kun.

Wanita mana yang tak akan marah, jika kekasihnya sangat sulit dihubungi.

Merasa lelah dengan semua tindakannya, ia pun akhirnya tertidur di ranjang yang tak ia banting.

*

"Ahhh... Di..sanahhh..."

"Yeah... faster Saskeehhh... Uuuhhh

Sasuke menyeringai melihat ukenya telah tunduk dibawah kuasanya.

Entah sudah berapa kali, Sasuke mengalami orgasme bersama uke-nya. Ia tak akan menghitungnya.

Karna ia tau, setelah ini, ia dan uke-nya tak akan terpisahkan lagi.

Ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, pewaris utama Uchiha.

Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan apa yang telah berhasil menjeratnya, lepas darinya (lagi). Sekalipun orang itu adalah lelaki.

Tak masalah baginya, jika ia akan dikatakan GAY, karna ia hanya GAY pada uke-nya saja, pada dobe-nya saja.

Lagi pula, seluruh saham milik Uchiha telah menjadi atas namanya, jadi jika ayahnya mengetahui orientasi nya yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Tak akan membuat pengaruh pada kekayaan.

Tapi, berbicara tentang saham milik Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke tak memiliki niat untuk membeli saham itu, karna tanpa saham milik Naruto, ia pun tak akan merasa miskin.

Sebenarnya, saat ia telah menemukan identitas Naruto, ia langsung menemui Minato, mertua kakaknya.

Ia yang awalnya hanya berniat melamar anak bungsu Minato, justru mendapat saran dari sang ayah mertua.

 **Flashback On.**

Minato baru saja keluar dari Gedung Rektorat, namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedatangan bungsu dari Fugaku.

"Selamat sore, Paman." sapa Sasuke.

Minato bingung dengan kedatangan Sasuke, namun ia tetap menyambut ramah Sasuke.

"Sore."

Kemudian mereka duduk di salah satu restoran yang di pesan oleh Minato.

Sasuke tampak bingung akan maksud dari calon mertuanya yang membawanya makan ?

"Kau tak mau makan, nak ?" tanya Minato

"Apa maksud dari semua ini, Tu.."

"Panggil aku tou-san, Sasuke."

Sasuke masih diam, ia semakin bingung dengan keramahan yang diterimanya dari calon mertuanya.

Minato meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya, kemudian meminum air putih, setelah itu sapphirenya menatap ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau berniat memiliki Naru-kun kami, benar kah Sasuke-kun ?"

Sasuke terkejut, karna ternyata ayah mertua kakaknya bisa mengetahui maksud kedatangannya.

Namun, itu semakin mempermudah dirinya, ia tak perlu menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya bukan ?

"Tapi, sayangnya Naru-kun tak semudah saat Kyuu-chan masuk dalam pesona Uchiha." ucap Minato

Benar, sifat Naruto dan Kurama memang sangat berbeda.

Kurama adalah type penurut pada pasangannya, tak pernah satu kalipun ia membantah.

Bahkan saat tau, dirinya adalah GAY, ia tak mempermasalahkan orientasinya. Ia justru bahagia karna orientasinya menyimpang.

Karna dengan itu, ia bisa bersama Tachi-kun nya.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, yang memang sejak awal adalah seorang Bi, dan Seme.

Ia tak akan pernah tunduk hanya sekedar menjadi uke, walau wajahnya lebih cocok menjadi Uke.

Karna Ke-kawaii-nya wajah Naruto lebih tinggi dibanding Kyuubi.

Dan Minato tau, jika anak bungsu nya sangatlah keras kepala menyangkut posisi buttom and top.

"Jadi, tou-san tak menye..." ucapan Sasuke terhenti.

Minato menggeleng sekali, "Bukan itu maksudku, Sasuke-kun. Tapi..."

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat menunggu kalimat dari Minato.

"Naruto hanya bisa ditakhlukan jika ada bukti yang akan mempermalukan harga dirinya..."

Harga diri ?

"Harga diri sebagai SEME." lanjut Minato

Setelah itu, hanya ada senyum kesepakatan untuk dua pria tampan beda usia itu.

 **Flashback Off**

Naruto terus mendesah nikmat, posisi mereka saat ini Naruto yang diatas.

"Ahhh Sas... Mmmm"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, melihat uke-nya begitu menikmati kegiatan mereka.

Hmmm...mungkin, ia harus menanamkan rahim di perut sexy uke-nya, agar benihnya bisa berkembang disana. Pikir Sasuke dengan ide ekstrimnya.

*

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto masih memeluk erat tubuh yang semalaman menjadi Seme-nya.

'Aroma kamarku kenapa menjadi mask ?' batinnya heran.

Merasa aroma aneh yang berada di kamarnya, kelopak mata itu dengan perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan sapphire yang masih terlihat snagat mengantuk.

Karna yeah...

Mereka melakukannya di mana pun, dan berbagai macam gaya apapun.

"Kau !!!!" teriaknya

Teriakannya membuat orang licik itu semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, "Dobe, istirahatlah." ucapnya serak

Blusss

Wajah Naruto memerah mendengar suara sexy dari Sasuke, "Ke..kenapa kau bisa tidur disini, hah !!!!!"

"Ini kamar ku... Oh bukan, tapi kamar kita, dobe. Jadi tak masalah aku tidur bersamamu, sayang."

Kamar kita ?

Dengan cepat Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan ia baru menyadari jika itu bukan kamar miliknya.

Dan ini merupakan rekor pertamanya, bisa tertidur lelap dengan ada orang disampingnya.

Membayangkan itu, membuat wajah Naruto kembali merona. Tapi, menyadari bahwa ia kembali menjadi Uke, ia pun langsung menendang tubuh Seme-nya hingga...

Bruggg

"Dobe...jika kau menginginkan hard, tak perlu dengan cara seperti ini." protes Sasuke yang mencoba berdiri dari posisi jauhnya.

Har...hard ?

Naruto langsung kembali menendang perut keras Sasuke, ia terlalu emosi dengan keadaan sialnya tripel kuadrat.

"Dengar ya, Uchiha !!!! Tak selamanya, apa yang kau inginkan, akan selalu kau dapatkan!" teriak Naruto.

Kemudian, dengan cepat Naruto memakai celana hitam yang semalam ia gunakan.

Setelah itu ia langsung meninggalkan kamar yang menjadi saksi kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke mengelus perutnya yang masih terasa sakit, ia tak menyangka setelah kegiatan panas mereka, dobe-nya masih memiliki banyak tenaga untuk menendang perutnya.

'Kenapa tak dari dulu saja kau datang dalam hidupku, dobe ?' batinnya protes.

Pemuda manis bernama Namikaze Naruto, adalah pemuda pertama yang berhasil membuat ia mencapai titik nikmatnya.

*

Naruto berjalan menuju butik milik ibunya, selama perjalanan, banyak yang memandang ia dengan tatapan lapar.

Bahkan, tak jarang ada yang pingsan, karna Naruto hanya mengenakan celana hitam tanpa atasan.

a.k.a bertelanjang dada.

Oh my, wajah manis dengan tubuh yang menggiurkan, perpaduan manis untuk para fujo and fuda.

Sesampainya di Butik milik ibunya, ia langsung mengambil setelan yang cocok untuknya.

Setelah itu, ia menghubungi kekasihnya, " **You must marry me!!!** " ucapnya.

Semua pengunjung, bahkan pelayan toko langsung menatap ke sumber suara.

Mereka terkejut mendengar ada orang yang melamar... Ah bukan, tapi memaksa orang untuk menikah lewat telephone.

Bukan kah, hal sakral seperti menikah seharusnya direncanakan dengan matang ? Bukan dengan...

'Na...naruto..kun ????'

Naruto tak memperdulikan kondisinya yang menjadi pusat perhatian, "Tak ada bantahan, kita akan menikah malam ini juga, di gereja dekat Mansion ku." ucap Naruto.

Mendadak

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya, ia langsung memutuskan panggilannya.

Merasa sangat sunyi, sapphirenya mulai melihat ke sekitarnya, dan ia bisa melihat banyak yang terdiam melongo.

"Ck! Aneh" ucapnya menatap heran pada orang-orang sekitar.

Berbeda dengan kondisi Hinata, Putri sulung dari Keluarga Hyuuga tampak sedang mencerna maksud ucapan kekasihnya.

Ia akan sangat bahagia, jika seandainya ucapan kekasihnya adalah bentuk keseriusan dari hubungan mereka.

Tapi,...

Jika hanya sekedar gurauan bagaimana ?

Menjadi kekasih dari lelaki tampan seperti kekasihnya, membuat ia kenal baik sifat kekasihnya.

Naruto bukan orang yang mau membuat sebuah hubungan yang terikat, dalam artian, Naruto tak menyukai hubungan sejenis pernikahan.

Karna yang Naruto inginkan hanya memiliki seorang anak untuk penerus Namikaze, bukan wanita yang menjadi Nyonya Namikaze.

Katakanlah, Naruto brengsek, yang hanya membutuhkan rahim untuk calon penerusnya.

Tapi, Hinata yang begitu mencintai lelaki seperti Naruto, tak akan mempermasalahkan hubungan mereka.

Jadi, alasan apa yang membuat Naruto meminta... bukan, tapi memerintahkan untuk menikah nanti malam ?

"Kak Hinata."

Panggilan itu membuat Hinata menatap ke arah Hanabi, yang mendatanginya dengan membawa orang dari Namikaze ?

"Ada apa dengan semua ini, Hanabi ?" tanya Hinata lembut.

Hanabi tersenyum cerah pada kakaknya yang selalu terlihat anggun, "Orang-orang ini kiriman dari Kak Naru, katanya mereka yang akan membantu kakak bersiap untuk menikah nanti malam." jelas Hanabi

Hinata menatap tak percaya.

Tenyata, semua yang di dengarnya dari sang kekasih adalah... NYATA.

"Hanabi..." ucapnya pelan

Hanabi langsung memeluk kakaknya, memberi selamat atas kabar yang membahagiakan itu.

"Selamat kak, akhirnya kakak bisa menikah dengan kak Naru." ucap Hanabi.

*

Kabar Pernikahan dari sulung Namikaze berembus sangat kuat, banyak media yang mengejar anggota Keluarga Namikaze demi mendapat kejelasan berita.

Apalagi, bungsu Namikaze yang terkenal sebagai penakhluk wanita, kini dikabarkan akan menikah dengan Putri Sulung Hyuuga, yang dikenal dengan keanggunannya.

Bahkan catatan hidup tentang Hyuuga Hinata, hanya memunculkan berbagai prestasi.

Jadi, baik dari kedua belah pihak keluarga, sangatlah diuntungkan.

"Kau gila, adik ipar!" seru pemilik onyx yang biasanya menatap lembut kini menatap marah pada lelaki surai pirang.

Sang lelaki pirang hanya memainkan laptopnya, menyelesaikan Laporan Tugas Akhir miliknya. Tak ada minat sedikitpun pada gosip tentang dirinya, atau teriakan dari kakak iparnya.

"Ck!!! Naruto !!!"

Itachi, lelaki yang telah membuang marganya, kini menatap marah pada adik iparnya.

Ia kenal dengan adik iparnya yang selalu melakukan hal yang tak terduga. Tapi, kenapa Naruto harus bercanda pada hal yang sakral, seperti... menikah ?

Itu sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Naru-chan!!!!"

Brakk

Dengan cepat Naruto melempar buku yang menjadi referensi laporannya ke arah kakak iaprnya.

Namun, sayangnya lemparannya tak mengenai kakak ipar yang dengan berani memanggilnya chan.

"Kau boleh marah pada kakak, tapi jelaskan lelucon gilamu, Naru !!!"

Naruto memang sangat sensitif dengan panggilan chan. Jadi, jangan salahkan dirinya yang akan melakukan kekerasan karna telah memanggilnya chan.

Menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian Naruto menatap onyx yan membuat ia ingat pada Sem... Teme brengsek.

"Itu bukan lelucon, Itachi."

Itachi menatap heran, "Kau bilang bukan lelucon ? Lalu apa ? Guraun ? Ck! Kau memang sudah tak waras, Namikaze Baka Naruto!!!!"

Jawaban kasar dari Itachi membuat sipirang terkekeh pelan, "Seperti kau tak pernah muda saja, Itachi." jawabnya santai.

Itachi berjalan mendekati adik iparnya, onyxnya bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang membuat sapphire itu seolah melihat wajah seseorang.

Kemudian, seringai tipis muncul dibibir Itachi, membuat Naruto menatap heran.

"Siapa yang berhasil mengalahkanmu, Naru ?"

Itachi meletakkan buku yang tadi terlempar ke arahnya, "Kau bukan type orang yang melakukan sesuatu tanpa ada sebab. Jadi jelaskan."

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto memilih berdiri dari posisinya saat ini, "Kau benar, Itachi. Tapi sayangnya kau tak perlu ikut campur." jawabnya dingin.

Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan perpustakaan pribadinya, ia harus membuat kakak iparnya tak lagi berurusan dengan Uchiha.

Yah, alasan dia menikah dengan Hinata adalah...

Agar Uchiha Sasuke, tak mencoba memasuki zona aman miliknya. Dan agar Uchiha tak bisa menghina orang GAY lagi.

Jika Sasuke berhasil memiliki Naruto walau dengan paksa, itu akan membuat nama keluarganya kembali dicemooh, sama seperti saat Kurama menikah dengan Itachi.

Bisa saja, Naruto menikah dengan Sasuke, dan membuat malu Uchiha. Tapi, ia tak mau melakukannya.

Ia sangat jijik menjadi UKE.

Mungkin jika ia yang menjadi SEME, ia akan memikirkan untuk melanjutkan permainan dengan Sasuke.

Tapi...

Yeah, mungkin ia memang harus menikah dengan wanita, agar tetap menjadi TOP.

*

Naruto menatap setelah tuxedo putihnya, tampilannya malam ini terlihat sangat manis.

Rambut yang biasa ia buat acak, kini ia biarkan jatuh, menambah kesan cantik pada wajahnya.

Ya, ia sengaja membuat dirinya terlihat seperti Uke, ia ingin media menyorotnya sebagai Uke.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia ingin membuat si Teme marah, karna orang yang dianggap Uke, ternyata menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Kak Naru." panggil Karin.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, dan seketika, Karin menutup hidungnya.

"Ada apa ?"

Karin terlihat semakin merona, "A...acara akan segera dimulai."

Naruto pun melangkah mendekati sapupu tersayangnya, ia yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari Karin menunduk sedikit.

Cup

"Tak perlu menahan rona merahmu, Karin. Aku menyukai setiap rona yang ada di pipimu." ucapnya lembut.

Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Tes

Darah keluar dari hidung Karin, menerima sikap lembut dari sepupunya yang terlihat super cute Uke.

Suasana Gereja terlihay khidmat, Naruto telah berdiri di depan Altar, menunggu calon pengantinnya.

Memang acaranya dibuat sangat sederhana, karna Naruto tak menyukai banyak sorot media yang akan menganggu ke-sakral-an saat ia membaca janji suci untuk pengantinnya.

Kemudian, sebuah suara pengiring berbunyi, menandakan pengantinnya sedang berjalan menuju Altar.

*

"Oto.. maksud saya Uchiha-sama"

Panggilan dari anaknya, membuat lelaki paruh baya itu merasa nyeri dibagian dada kirinya.

Ia tau kenapa anaknya tak mau memanggilnya otou-san lagi.

Semua karna kesalahannya di masa lalu, yang membuat ia harus kehilangan anak sulungnya.

"Ayah tak pernah memintamu untuk pergi meninggalkan rumah, Itachi."

Ya, nama anak sulung itu adalah Itachi.

Itachi, yang tak tega melihat pernikahan adik iparnya, ia pun hanya bisa duduk di taman dekat Gereja.

Tapi, ternyata, pilihannya untuk di duduk di kursi Taman, justru membuat ia bertemu dengan orang yang selalu ia hindari.

Yapp... Ia tak pernah menyangka, jika ia akan bertemu (lagi) dengan orang yang masuk dalam jajaran masa lalu menyedihkannya.

"Ayah hanya memintamu menghilangkan nama Uchiha,"

Fugaku berjalan ke arah anaknya duduk, "Dan tak membiarkan Uchiha membantumu."

Itachi tersenyum kecut, karna ayahnya kembali mengingatkan dirinya.

Kalimat terakhir yang pernah ia dengar dulu.

"Karna..."

Itachi semakin menundukkan kepalanya, katakan ia lelaki lemah. Tapi, ia memang tak akan pernah bisa melawan ayahnya.

Rasa sayang pada keluarganya, membuat ia tak akan mampu marah, bahkan hanya sekedar membantahpun ia tak berani.

"Karna ayah kira, kau adalah Uke."

Itachi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap sang ayah yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang... mengejutkan.

Fugaku tersenyum lembut, "Walau ayah tak mengerti banyak tentang GAY, tapi setau ayah, jika UKE akan mengganti marganya mengikuti SEME."

"Untuk perintah ayah yang meminta para Uchiha agar tak membantumu, agar Seme-mu mau bertanggung jawab untuk membiayai kebutuhan lahir dan batinmu."

Fugaku tak berani menatap wajah anaknya, karna ia yakin, anaknya pasti tak akan mau menerima alasannya.

Walau alasan itu memang benar adanya.

Wajah Itachi bisa dikatakan sangat manis, apalagi jika tersenyum. Ditambah lagi, sikap dan sifat Itachi sangat lembut, copy-an dari Mikoto.

Jadi, Fugaku yakin, Itachi pastilah yang menjadi Uke.

Tapi nyatanya, kabar yang diperolehnya beberapa waktu tadi dari anak bungsunya, justru mengatakan jika Itachi seorang SEME.

Ada rasa bangga, mengetahui jika anaknya tetap menjadi Pemimpin, Kepala Keluarga.

Jadi itu artinya, Itachi tak harus menghapus nama marganya.

"Maafkan lelaki tua ini, Itachi."

Ucapan dari ayahnya membuat Itachi langsung memeluk tubuh ayahnya.

"Ayah tak salah apapun, harusnya saat itu aku langsung memperjelas posisi kami. Agar tak terjadi kesalahpahaman."

Fugaku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban ambigu dari putra sulungnya.

'Kau masih Itachi kecil kami.' batin sang Ayah.

*

Naruto menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Entah dendam apa yang dimiliki jashin-sama padanya, hingga ia kini telah berstatus Nyonya Uchiha.

"Kau !!!!"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, karna telah mengubah bungsu Namikaze menjadi Nyonya Uchiha.

"Pak pendeta, janji tadi tidak sah ! Mohon untuk membatalkannya." protes Naruto

Sang Pendeta tersenyum haru, karna pertama kali ia menikahkan kedua insan yang saling mencintai, namun sang Uke terlihat sangat tsundere.

"Yakkkkk, Pak Pendeta, anda akan kemana ?????" teriak Naruto yang melihat bapak Pendeta pergi.

Sedangkan sang Seme sudah tersenyum mesum, memikirkan rencana untuk malam pertamanya.

 **The End**

 ** _Omake_**

Hinata terlihat tertidur nyaman di salah satu kamar hotel, itu semua perbuatan pemuda raven, yang sedang memperjuangkan cintanya.

Kabar tentang pernikahan Uke-nya membuat ia harus membayar mahal untuk lebih dulu mendapat akta nikah dari Negara.

Setelah berhasil menyelesaikan akta nikahnya, ia langsung membuat skenario agar ia bisa menipu dobe-nya saat mengucapkan janji di Altar.

Ia berjanji, akan membuat pesta pernikahan ulang.

Dan pastinya, ia akan menghukum dobe-nya, karna telah membuat ia harus...

menggunakan gaun pengantin.

Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi SEME, harus menggunakan gaun pernikahan demi mendapatkan dobe-nya.

Seluruh mata tertuju padanya, ia memang menutup seluruh wajahnya, agar Naruto tak mengetahui siapa ia sebenarnya.

Sesampainya di Altar.

"Kau cukup lahirkan aku anak, setelah itu kita cerai." bisik dobe-nya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar bisikan dobe-nya, sungguh Naruto type orang yang tak memiliki perasaan, sama seperti dirinya dulu.

Tapi, walau seperti itu, ia akan pastikan jika Narutolah yang akan melahirkan anak, dan akan membuat Naruto tak bisa lepas dari jeratannya.

Upacara pun dimulai, Naruto tak terlalu fokus pada sesi Pak Pendeta yang memberi pemberkatan. Dan saat Naruto akan mengucapkan janji sucinya...

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke menerima Namikaze Naruto sebagai istriku dalam keadaan susah mahupun senang, dalam suka mahupun duka. Tetap bersama hingga ajal memisahkan kami."

Pendeta menanyakan pada Naruto, namun langsung terdengar.

"Yakk!!!!" teriak Naruto keras

Dan selanjutnya, Naruto... Oh bukan, tapi Uchiha Naruto telah resmi menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke.

 **Real The End**

 **Jadi, gimana kesan kalian ?** **Oh, sebenarnya FF ini spesial buat salah satu author favorit Lody. dan ini sebneranya udah pub di salah satu akun Lody. ga nyangka pub disini malah kena hujatan.** **huwaw... Lody berasa jadi anak nakal deh, padahal mukul aja enggak, tapi malah kena hujatan.** **But, terserah sih mau hujat atau apapun. Hak Asasi Manusia kan masih berlaku, wkwkwkkwk** **Sampai Jumpa di Story Lody yang lain.** **Thanks untuk review, vote, and follow.** **Salam** **My_Lody**


End file.
